


Don’t kill me, ‘cause i’m just the messenger

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: They tell us to be different, but no one told me I could go too far [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Reggie has fibromyalgia (referenced), Sunset curve are telepathic, This is a mess lol idk what happened, bobby and Willie are bffs, bobby is So In Love, ig, maybe? - Freeform, so is Willie lol, willie is creeped out by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Willie closed his eyes and thudded his head back against the wall of the cell. “Alex is gonna kill me.”“Eh.” Bobby waved a hand back and forth. “He’ll either kill you or kill me for letting you get arrested. Could go either way.”
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: They tell us to be different, but no one told me I could go too far [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032153
Comments: 89
Kudos: 451





	Don’t kill me, ‘cause i’m just the messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Idrk what this is tbh, I made this prompt wheel thingy about a week ago, and got Willie&Bobby&arrested and I wrote the first 900 words or so and then the Bobby/Reggie thing I did went down well and I got kinda hooked so I kept adding to this and here we are???  
> Idk tbh lemme know what y’all think  
> Also pls from now on assume that Reggie has fibromyalgia in all my fics because even if it’s not explicit he does

Willie closed his eyes and thudded his head back against the wall of the cell. “Alex is gonna kill me.”

“Eh.” Bobby waved a hand back and forth. “He’ll either kill you or kill me for letting you get arrested. Could go either way.” 

“I don’t even know why you got involved, man. I was perfectly fine punching the guy who called Alex the f slur by myself.” Willie opened one eye to look at Bobby. “You didn’t need to get yourself in trouble too.”

Bobby snorted. “You think I’m gonna let someone talk about Alex like that? He may be your boyfriend, dude, but he’s basically my brother.”

“Fair enough,” Willie conceded. “Where’d you learn to fight like that, though? You were pretty nifty out there.”

“I’m in a band with those three dumbasses,” Bobby deadpanned. “Luke has been hyper fixated on music for the last decade and writes songs to help himself pass his classes. Reg flinches at loud noises and carries around a hot water bottle most of the time, and Alex has the most impressive arms of anyone in our school because of his drumming but he drowns them in massive pink hoodies and gets anxious in front of cute boys. This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten in a fight with someone defending one of my idiots’ honour, and I doubt it’ll be the last.”

Willie nodded slowly. “Fair play, man.”

“What about you? You weren’t half bad.” 

“I have three siblings. Can’t have three siblings and not learn how to fight at some point.”

“So you know what I mean, then? About defending my boys?” 

Willie finally looked down. “I mean, yeah, but not ‘cause of my siblings. I do  _ not _ need to defend them. Jo picked up taekwondo when I was three, Maia is a weight lifting champion, and Lois has been doing triathlons since before I got my first board. If I didn’t pick some things up I would’ve been killed.” 

Bobby laughed and laid down on the bench he’d been sat on. “I know we’ve not really talked much since you and ‘Lex started seeing each other, but you are  _ definitely  _ my favourite of all the dates I’ve met.”

“All of…  _ Alex’s _ dates?” Willie had been under the impression that Alex’s social circle didn’t extend much beyond Sunset Curve and their immediate friends - Luke’s not-girlfriend-but-definitly-girlfriend and their occasional external songwriter Julie, who’s voice was just as killer as Luke’s, who came in a package deal with Flynn, who’d instated herself as their manager, and Carrie, who’d immediately bonded with Alex, but definitely not romantically. 

“Oh, shit.” Bobby seemed to realise how that sounded and waved him off. “Nah, Alex has brought home, like, three boys since coming out. But all of Luke’s exes have been divas, Julie scares me, and Reggie keeps dating random people because he’s having an identity crisis and none of them know how to deal with him.”

“Oh, right. Sweet, thanks, man. Means a lot.” Willie offered his fist for Bobby to bump, grinning when the other boy obliged. 

After half an hour of comfortable silence, Bobby shot upright. “You called Alex to come pick us up, right?” 

Willie jolted, pressing his hand to his heart and breathing heavily. “Dude! Jesus, you scared me. Uh, yeah, ‘course. Why?” 

“Because it’s not gonna be Alex that kills us,” Bobby slapped his palm against his forehead. “It’s gonna be Reggie and Luke, because Alex will be upset that we got hurt.” 

“Oh, shit.” Willie paled. “Maybe we should just take assault charges. Spend a few years in prison where they can’t get closer to us than a few feet at visitation.” 

Bobby nodded his assent. “That might be our safest bet, bro.”

“Or we could flee the country?” Willie suggested. “Witness protection?”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever seen what Julie, Flynn, Reggie, Luke and Carrie can accomplish when they work together, but they once scared someone that triggered Alex’s anxiety on purpose so bad that they moved schools. Twice.” Bobby shrugged. “Nothing else for it, buddy. Prison’s the only safe place for us now.”

“But Alex would be sad if we were in prison,” Willie reasoned. “You’re like his big brother, and he likes me well enough, then Reggie would pout at Carrie until she caved and ordered a hit on us.”

“That is…” Bobby started to argue, then deflated. “That’s honestly pretty accurate. Okay, what else?”

“We get Carrie in on it? She would probably have removed that bastard’s eye if she’d’a been here, so we just convince her our efforts were heroic, she pays for us to move to Canada or Panama or something, and then she foils the others’ efforts.” 

“You’re a genius,” Bobby said. “An absolute genius, and if you weren’t dating Alex, I would totally kiss you.”

Willie laughed. “I’m flattered, but you’re not blond and anxious enough for me.”

“Yeah, and you don’t look enough like Reggie for me, but here we are,” Bobby retorted.

“Ha!” Alex’s voice came from across the room, and they both looked up immediately to see him signing a form. “I knew it and Luke owes me ten bucks and his Folklore record disc.” 

Bobby laid back down, letting his head thunk painfully against the metal. “I’m gonna kill you now,” he informed Willie pleasantly, “so I can get twenty five to life and avoid this conversation.” 

“That’s understandable,” Willie agreed. “Good luck finding a place Carrie can’t find you, though.” 

“ _ Fuck.”  _

——

“I would kill for a beer,” Bobby sighed as soon as he got past the door of Willie’s place.

Willie laughed. “Coming right up, man.”

“You’re a lifesaver, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Let your feelings fester until you broke and ranted at Alex who would have a panic attack about keeping a secret from Reggie and Luke, and without me to tell, he’d go to Carrie, who would hold it over your head if she ever needed something from you, or Julie who would encourage you to tell Reggie.” Willie handed him a beer and a pack of crisps.

Bobby blinked. “I’m terrified of how accurate that was, to be honest.”

“I’m dating Alex,” Willie explained. “I get every rant about everything that goes on. Besides, you four have a hivemind and it gives me the creeps, it’s about time I scared you back.”

Bobby tipped his head in acknowledgement. “That’s fair. It creeped me out the first few times we said something at the same time.”

“It’s neat, don’t get me wrong. But sometimes it’s terrifying. How do you do it with the really long sentences?” 

“Julie says it’s because we share one brain cell.” Bobby replied, just as Alex appeared from the kitchen saying the exact same thing. 

Willie held his arms out and kissed Alex’s hair as he sprawled out half on top of him. “You’re so fucking creepy, babe,” he murmured fondly. 

“Thanks, man,” Alex said, giving Bobby finger guns. “You, my dude, are so obvious. It’s very sweet, but we all know.”

Bobby choked on his beer. “ _ All  _ of you?”

“Well, not Reggie,” he allowed, stealing a crisp from Willie. “But that’s because he’s too busy staring dreamily at you to listen to a word you say.”

“Ha ha very funny,” Bobby said, just as Alex said the same thing in a mocking tone.

“That was new,” Willie commented, looking between them. “Right?”

Alex nodded slowly. “I think my brain assumed you’d already said it?” 

Bobby slumped over the arm of the sofa to offer his fist. “We’ve found our thing, bro!” 

Willie looked between them. “You’ve  _ what?”  _

“Y’know, like when Reg and I answer each other’s questions before we ask them?” Alex asked. “Or when Luke starts humming a song and I’m like oh I’ve been trying to figure out how that bit goes for hours?” 

Willie waved his hand back and forth. “Kind of? You guys are just weird all the time though. I assumed it was an inside joke, or coincidence.”

“It kind of is.” Bobby shrugged. “Luke and Reg order dinner based on what the other is craving with literally no conversation. Luke and I can do entire secret handshakes without practicing or confirming which we’re gonna do.”

Alex grinned. “And Reg and Bobby can stare dreamily at each other at the exact same time without noticing that they’re being stared back at.”

“That’s not true,” Bobby snapped without any heat, rolling his eyes. “Reg and I can text each other the one thing we forgot at the grocery store before the other leaves.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Willie shook his head. “You’re all awesome and creepy guys, but there’s no way.” 

“Luke is at work, right?” Alex asked. “And Reg is at home. So they’re not together. Bobby, text Luke and say you saw an awesome looking pizza shop on the way home.” 

Bobby did so, showing Willie that it was definitely to Luke, and then both boys placed their phones on the coffee table. 

After ten minutes of chatting and teasing Bobby about Reggie, Alex’s phone lit up. 

From Reggie: pizza frm nr B’s gym, r u home 2nite 

“What the  _ fuck.”  _

“Okay, guys.” Bobby held his hands up. “As funny as this is, I came here to vent about Reggie, not freak Willie out.” 

“Of course of course.” Alex nodded in understand clambered off Willie. “I’m not one hundred percent certain Reg can’t read my thoughts long distance, so I will go work on the drum bit for the song Julie wanted to do with us.” He kissed Willie gently and ruffled Bobby’s hair on his way out. 

“So,” Willie said, grinning at Bobby once Alex had left. “Let’s push you guys’ telepathy aside. What’s bugging’ you, man?” 

Bobby groaned and stared at him balefully. “He’s picked up calling people babe from Flynn.” 

“Not seeing the problem here.” 

“He just walked into the kitchen this morning, kissed my cheek, “morning babe, want a coffee?” I almost  _ died,  _ William. My heart fully stopped.”

“You’re so whipped, buddy,” Willie informed him fondly. “And he’s totally into you, man. Go for it, I’m telling you.”

“How did you get Alex, again?” Bobby asked him in a pathetic attempt at changing the subject. 

Willie rolled his eyes, but obliged. “He was having a panic attack, I slammed into him, we both had very visible and very obvious gay panic, flirted, and then I invited him to scream in a museum, called it a date, and then we kept going on dates without having a single conversation about it until he introduced me as his boyfriend to his entire family at his sister’s wedding and I just said am I really loudly.”

“You guys are so dysfunctional,” Bobby teased.

“Who of us is having beer with one of their closest friends while their boyfriend is asleep in their bed, and who of us is having beer with one of their closest friends so they can bitch about how one of their oldest friends called them babe?” 

“With all the love in the world, fuck you, man.” 

——

“William!” Bobby threw Willie’s front door open, hands shaking. “William!” 

Willie poked his head out of living room door, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. “Dude, can this like...wait?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Tell Alex he needs to go speak to Reggie because the dude just kissed me and I think I might have told him I loved him and he said neat and then we both ran off and I’m losing my fucking mind?” 

“Oh,  _ shit _ .” Alex said from somewhere behind the door. “For fuck’s sake you two.” 

He appeared minutes later, hair a mess and t shirt on back to front. “We will be having words about why you have a key to my boyfriend’s flat and when you should be using that privilege.” He kissed Bobby’s cheek fondly as he passed, despite his tone. “He loves you too, man. I promise,” he said as he left. 

When Willie appeared, properly dressed, after a moment, Bobby sat down heavily at the kitchen table. “Can I have whiskey? Please tell me you have whiskey.”

“Uh... it’s eleven am…”

“Every finger gets you five minutes of ranting about a cute thing Alex did once you’ve helped me solve my minor Reggie issue.” 

Less than a minute later a glass with at least three fingers of whiskey was pressed into his hands. “You’re a god amongst men, Willie.” 

“I know,” Willie teased. “Now tell me everything.” 

“Okay, so the same thing has been happening for a couple days where he like, kisses my cheek on a morning and calls me babe and stuff and like, I’ve been losing my mind over it, but then this morning I made breakfast and he just fully kissed me on the lips and said thanks handsome, and I just blurted out that I’m in love with him,” Bobby recounted, stumbling over words in effort to get it out as fast as possible. “And then he said neat, and I nodded and did finger guns, and we both kind of left at the same time.” 

Willie thudded his forehead against the table gently, then sighed deeply. After a moment’s consideration he grabbed the glass off of Bobby and downed it smoothly. “I’ll get you another one,” he promised, voice rough. 

Bobby nodded, playing with a zipper on the leg of his jeans. “So, like. Is it my fault? Did I make it too awkward? Was it just a friendly kiss? What if i stressed him out and now he’s having a flare?” What if I’ve ruined our friendship?”

“You haven’t-”

Bobby steam rollered on, panic building in his chest until his ribcage felt like it would burst. Was that how Reggie felt when he got a flare? Was that how he felt now, now that Bobby had fucked everything up? “If I’ve ruined our friendship then Alex will be side with Reggie because they were conjoined twins in another life, you’ll side with Reggie because boyfriend loyalty, and Luke will side with Reggie because I jeopardised the band, meaning by accidentally ruining my friendship with Reggie I’ve ruined all my friend-”

“Bobby!” Willie said loudly, but still not angrily. Bobby always figured it was some kind of skill of Willie’s. “Reggie is in love with you!” 

“What?” Bobby stared at him blankly. 

“Reggie is in love with you,” he repeated slowly, like he was talking to a child. 

“No, I heard you, why do you think that?” 

Willie rolled his eyes heavenward, and Bobby was pretty sure he heard him whisper something like  _ Tony, give me strength.  _ “Because Alex and Reggie were conjoined twins in another life so I spend a lot of time with Reggie in between me and my boyfriend complaining about how you were wearing your sleeveless hoodie to band practice again?” 

“Did you just  _ pray  _ to  _ Tony Hawk?” _ Bobby asked incredulously, before the rest of Willie’s words caught up to him. “Wait, why didn’t you tell me? The bro-code, man, come on!” 

Willie merely raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Alex’s drumsticks stuck haphazardly in a pencil pot on the coffee table, and then back to Bobby.

“The  _ boyfriend  _ code,” he whispered in defeat. 

“The boyfriend code,” Willie agreed, patting his head and sliding another glass into his hand. “Alex will probably be bringing Reggie back here in ten minutes, so let’s figure out what you’re gonna say, huh?” 

Bobby nodded and took a sip of his drink without looking. “Willie.”

“Hmm?” 

“This is water.”

“How well do you think kissing Reggie would go if you tasted like whiskey at eleven am?” 

“... I love you.”

“You should.” Willie nodded. “Now what are you gonna say to him?” 

——

“Willie! Bobby!” Luke shoved the door open to Willie’s apartment, startling both men. “How did you tell Alex and Reggie that you were in love with them?” 

Willie shrugged. “He tripped over a curb and apologised to it and it just came out.”

“He kissed me for making him breakfast and it just came out,” Bobby said. “And then we panicked and then I told him properly after we were appropriately bullied by ‘Lex and Reg.” 

Luke threw himself onto the sofa. “I told Julie I love her music when she asked me what we were.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” the pair of them said at the same time. 

“Since when do you guys have a thing?” Luke say up, moping face gone, replaced by indignation. “Willie isn’t a member of Sunset Curve he doesn’t get to have a thing with us!” 

“Luke,” Bobby said slowly. “Willie, Julie and Flynn are the only reasons we’re not all dead slash split up slash in prison. You and Julie write song lyrics in unison. Flynn and Alex make fun of people in unison. Me and Willie insult people in unison.”

Willie tossed a can of beer at Luke. “Just write her a song, man?” 

Luke took it, standing up. “But what if she thinks that’s a music thing!” 

“Just explain to her that music is your soul, so you saying you love her music is you saying you love  _ her.”  _

“Or just grovel,” Bobby suggested. “This is Julie. She deserves grovelling.”

Willie nodded in agreement. “He’s right.” 

Luke groaned and laid back down. “Bobby, how did you figure out what to say to Reggie?” 

Bobby shrugged. “I got Alex to make sure Reggie was okay and asked Willie for help. Your Alex in this scenario is Reggie or Flynn. Julie tells them everything.” 

“You’re a genius,” Luke declared, then bounced up and out. 

Willie and Bobby stared at each other until they heard the sound of the door locking behind Luke. 

“If we’d’a stayed single,” Bobby theorised, “no one would consider us the relationship experts.”

“You’re so full of shit, man.” Willie laughed. “You are smitten and you love it.”

Bobby spluttered. “Yeah, well… so are you!”

“Uh… yeah, dude.” Willie nodded slowly. “That’s kind of what started all this.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you enjoy, constructive criticism is also welcome!  
> I’ve had a couple comments/questions on this now, so I am super happy to take requests and stuff, so just message me on tumblr (A-Tomb-With-A-View)
> 
> -Meg


End file.
